The Lesbian Cheerleaders Circle
by LetsGetGlamm
Summary: Tea moves to Lima with her aunt after a troubled year at the her old school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the drama with Tony and Michelle things never got better for Tea Marvelli after Michelle outed her Tea got bullied. One night after school Tea got jumped leaving her with e bruised cheek, a cut on her lip and broken ribs.

Tea's father was angry at what happened to his daughter even though he was having difficulties of his daughter's sexuality. But put that aside when he got to the hospital and saw Tea's bruised face.

"They got away, it was so dark that they came out of nowhere."

Her salty tears burn her cheeks as Tea buried herself in the hospital blanket. With her mother by her side the night reminded her of the night she stayed with Betty at the hospital.

There hasn't been much contact between Tea and Betty since then until Tea saw Betty talking and laughing with another girl at the cafeteria. Tea was sitting in the library watching Betty and the other girl having gym class she barely went to lunch so she sent her times in the library.

Meanwhile at the hospital as the crying stopped, Tea got a chance to go to sleep it was hard to sleep with the sharp pain on her cheek so she slept on the other side of the bed staring at the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tea was up eating her breakfast scrambled eggs, waffles, bacon and orange juice. Drinking her juice made the cut on her lip sting the juice was pulp free as she smeared butter on her waffles when her parents walk in.

"Well good morning my angel." said Tea's father

The first sight is her father walks in after her mother Mrs. Marvelli it looked like Tea's father was crying by the sight of his red eyes and sniffing his nose that something was wrong.

"Hey dad are you okay?" asked Tea

Getting himself a tissue and blowing his nose Mr. Marvelli replies

"Yes Tea, I'm fine."

From the look on her mother's face it felt like they were about to tell her something.

"Tea, me and your mother have talked."

"And we've decided that you should go with your Aunt Emily in Lima,Ohio."

Aunt Emily is from her mother's side Tea remembers very little about her. Moving out of the house where you feel like you can't breathe would be fine.

"When do I leave?" asked Tea

"Tomorrow." replied Mr. Marvelli

Even though she didn't mind moving Tea was going to miss her friends especially Betty. Tea hated that she betrayed her like that but Betty is the only person Tea will miss.

"We're sorry but we had to do this."

Sinking in her hospital Tea was happy she was leaving because she couldn't take eating the awful hospital food any longer.

* * *

Putting all her things in boxes Tea sleeps in her room one last time she gazes at the Audrey Hepburn poster.

"I guess you and me are heading to the end of the road. I can't take you with me to Lima. I know that my days of hard partying are over. I don't know what the hell will staying at Aunt Emily will bring. I'm going to stand out like a sore thumb in the new school-McKinely.

_"You'll be fine Tea."_

_"Yeah right."_

_"You can always do cheerleading again. That made you happy. Didn't it?"_

_"Well yeah but"_

_"Trust me when I say this cheerleading will make you happy again."_

Drifting off to sleep Tea remembers the days cheerleading, the squad wasn't that good never made it to first place in any competitions. Even when she came out as a lesbian, she didn't know many gay and lesbian cheerleaders but seemed unlikely that she would met any either.

Leaving everything to head to Lima,Ohio Tea looked at her Audrey Hepburn poster one last time and wondered if cheerleading was her calling to keep herself out of trouble?


	3. Chapter 3

With stacks of boxes piled up Tea sits on the floor Indian style eating a banana as her siblings say their goodbyes as Tea's father walks in.

"You ready?"

"One more thing I need to do."

Heading into the direction of her grandma's room, she was still in bed as Tea knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Nana"

"You leaving now?" said Nana

"Yeah just come to say goodbye."

Giving her a hug and a kiss Tea didn't want to leave her Nana behind being so frail and old not knowing if it'll be the last time she'll see her again.

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

After one last hug and kiss Tea heads outside where her mother is waiting getting in the car and driving away, Tea sees from the distance in the playground area-Catie, Daisy, Stanley and Tony.

Betty was with them. As the car drives away Tea doesn't recognize them far far away heading to the train station which was the only way to Lima. Getting her train ticket, Tea and her mother wait for the train.

"You stay out of trouble. Ya hear. Do good in school and make sure to call and update us."

Tea's mother had a hard time accepting her daughter was a lesbian. She imagined everything that a mother wanted for a daughter, marriage and kids.

Her hope was that staying with her sister Emily will change that.

"Well here's your train." said Tea's mother getting all choked up as the train headed near.

Giving her mother a hug that got her all choked up herself as she got on the train and found herself a seat and looked out the window waving to her mom.

"All aboard" shouted the conductor

As the train slowly began to run where Tea sees her mother go further and further away as the train started chugging along. Sitting back in her seat as Tea sits back and looks out the window.

"Lima, Ohio here I come."


End file.
